Rebel
by RowenRx
Summary: Pour prouver à son oncle et son frère qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, Della est partie sur la lune avec l'un de ses œufs mais était-ce une bonne idée? AU: Louie a passé ses dix premières années sur la lune


_Bonjour, bonsoir à vous tous!_

_Je reviens avec une fanfiction sur Ducktales parce que j'adore cette série. Comme j'aime Louie (il est mon personnage préféré de cette série), j'ai écrit ce qui se serait passé si Della était partie sur la lune avec l'un de ses œufs (donc Louie)._

_J'espère que cette nouvelle vous plaira._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,_

_Ley_Rx_

-o-o-o-

Rebel

Della vérifia une dernière fois la sangle qui permettait d'accrocher l'œuf à son dos avant de grimper dans la fusée. Elle allait aller sur la lune et offrir les étoiles à ses fils et pour prouver à son oncle et son frère qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle, elle avait décidé d'emmener un de ses bébés. Elle ne l'emmènerait pas s'il y avait le moindre danger. En plus, elle avait laissé un message à oncle Scrooge.

Elle posa l'œuf à côté d'elle et démarra la fusée.

Si elle avait su ce qu'il allait se passer, elle ne serait pas montée dans cette fusée.

-o-o-o-

Quand elle réussit à s'arracher au morceau de métal qui lui avait arraché la moitié de la jambe, Della se soigna en vitesse avant de partir à la recherche de son œuf. Elle supplia tout ce qui pouvait exister pour qu'il soit intact. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Rester coincée sur la lune, elle pourrait le gérer, il lui suffirait de réparer la fusée, mais perdre un de ses bébés? Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Della chercha partout dans les débris de la fusée avant de finalement le trouver. Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra contre elle pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là. Ensuite, elle se mit à l'examiner et sentit son cœur se serrer violemment en voyant une fissure longue comme deux fois sa main. Elle venait peut-être de condamner son bébé. _Non_, elle l'avait réellement condamné. Ils étaient tous les deux coincés sur la lune, dans une atmosphère qui n'était pas faite pour un caneton et l'œuf était fissuré. Même si le bébé naissait et survivait à cette atmosphère jusqu'à ce qu'elle répare la fusée, il ne pourrait pas se faire à l'atmosphère terrestre.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol. _Qu'avait-elle fait?_ Son irresponsabilité et son impulsivité l'avaient menée à tout détruire. Elle resta un long moment sur le sol lunaire, le regard perdu vers son œuf, à se demander ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Puis elle se releva soudainement, à nouveau déterminée.

Tout d'abord, elle devait reconstruire la fusée.

-o-o-o-

Rebel fixa l'immense boule ronde verte et bleue qui semblait si proche et si loin à la fois. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était la Terre et qu'un jour, il pourrait y vivre comme ses frères.

Rebel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait deux frères, Jet et Turbo. Eux trois étaient supposés être triplets et devoir toujours être ensemble, fêter leurs anniversaires, leurs noëls, se faire des amis ensemble, aller à l'école, embêter oncle Donald (il ne le connaissait pas mais quand sa mère en parlait, elle avait l'air moins triste, comme s'il y avait trop de joie pour qu'elle soit vraiment triste)... mais il était seul sur la lune sans pouvoir les rencontrer. C'était peut-être pour ça que son cœur se sentait si vide.

Sa mère essayait de reconstruire la fusée qui les avait fait venir sur la lune depuis très longtemps, avant même qu'il ne naisse et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle était déterminée et sûre d'elle et lui promettait tous les jours qu'ils reviendraient sur Terre mais lui... Lui il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la même foi. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de la laisser faire et de la laisser croire. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'attendait plus grand chose. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être admiratif de toutes les histoires que sa mère lui racontait et d'avoir envie d'en vivre aussi. Pas d'aussi dangereuses, elle avait quand même fini sur la lune à force et ça ne le motivait pas réellement.

-o-o-o-

Rebel ne faisait aucune confiance aux luniens. Même s'ils adoraient sa mère, il y avait quelque chose de bien trop étrange. Tout se faisait _trop bien_ et la seule réaction normale était celle de Penumbra qui ne cachait pas sa haine à leur égard et qui le jugeait et se moquait de lui à cause de son informité. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son œuf s'était fissuré et qu'il était né avec sa vue atrophiée mais elle s'en fichait et s'amusait à le juger là-dessus. Au moins, elle était honnête et il était presque sûr que c'était sa seule façon d'être alors il s'en fichait presque. _Presque._

Au moins, sa mère était heureuse, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue être, de mémoire. Elle pouvait enfin reconstruire la fusée et était encore plus optimiste sur leurs chances de rentrer sur Terre. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas croire les luniens quand ceux-ci montraient tellement leur admiration pour sa mère. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il fallait, qu'il étaient en train de se faire piéger mais sa mère ne voulait pas l'écouter et donnait bien trop aveuglément sa confiance. Heureusement pour eux qu'il se méfiait.

-o-o-o-

La fusée se cracha sur le sol avec violence. Rebel mit un moment avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, ne se repérant que parce que sa mère tapait sur la vitre avec sa palme jusqu'à la faire s'ouvrir. Elle du remarquer qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger car elle lui demanda de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son corps était _si lourd_ et il ne savait juste pas pourquoi. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se mit à paniquer. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait de la couleur partout, des couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vues et l'air était trop dense, il avait du mal à respirer. C'est alors qu'une tache blanche, bleue et floue apparut au-dessus de lui

«Maman?

-Della?»

La tache avait parlé en même temps que lui avec un accent très étrange mais Rebel était sur de l'avoir déjà entendue avant, bien avant qu'il n'éclose. Il essaya de parler mais ne put émettre qu'une plainte difficile. La tache se rapprocha et il se sentit soulevé, ce qui le fit gémit de douleur une nouvelle fois. Il était si lourd, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Bientôt il entendit à nouveau la voix de sa mère et celles d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou peut-être la plus vieille mais il n'en était pas sûr, c'était trop lointain et il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il rouvrit les yeux et pu voir la tache familière qu'était sa mère avant d'en voir deux autres plus petites, blanches – l'une portait du bleu et l'autre du rouge. Il ne comprenait plus ce que les voix disaient autour de lui, ce n'étaient plus que des sons sans sens. Il ferma les yeux, il avait juste besoin de dormir un peu.

-o-o-o-

Rebel n'aimait pas être enfermé. Il savait que c'était pour son bien, sa mère n'avait cessé de lui répéter que l'invention de ce Gyro Gearloose était très efficace et que bientôt il pourrait quitter la cuve d'adaptation dans laquelle il était et qui l'aidait à s'habituer à l'apesanteur terrestre. La vérité c'était qu'il avait l'impression d'être en prison et qu'il doutait fortement pouvoir un jour quitter cette cuve. Elle était spacieuse, ce n'était pas le problème mais il ne pouvait pas sortir sans manquer d'air, écrasé sous son propre poids et la densité de l'air et de l'atmosphère terrestres. En plus, ça faisait plusieurs jours que personne n'était venu lui rendre visite, pas même sa propre mère. C'était apparemment pour qu'il se repose sauf qu'il se sentait abandonné. Pour la différence que ça faisait, il aurait mieux fait de rester sur la lune.

Il était assis sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux, quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête et remarqua effectivement une source de lumière se faire dans la pièce puis une tache blanche apparut. Elle était de petite taille et il mit un moment à la distinguer de la lumière. Elle s'approcha et tapa sur la vitre qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.

«Salut! Tu es réveillé? Tu vas bien? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Je m'appelle Webby!

-Moi c'est Rebel.

-Rebel? Oui, c'est vrai, ta mère nous l'avait dit! Comment tu vas?

-Je suis retenu ici contre mon gré, comment tu crois que je vais?

-Ah... mais c'est pour ton bien! Une fois que tu te sera acclimaté, tu pourras sortir et-...

-C'est n'importe quoi!» Il se leva et se leva pour s'approcher de la tache blanche et rose, en colère et rouge de colère. «J'ai passé toute ma vie à m'acclimater à la lune, à respirer et me nourrir au travers de chewing-gums qui avaient tous le même goût et à écouter ma mère me dire à quel point la Terre est belle et pleine d'aventures alors qu'en vérité ce n'est qu'un amas de couleurs incompréhensibles! Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici.

-Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que-...

-Tu n'es sûre de rien! Tu n'es qu'une gamine, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien savoir?»

Il ne pouvait pas voir mais il était presque sûr que la tache avait reculé avant d'avancer à nouveau.

«Eh bien je suis sûre que tu sortiras d'ici et je suis sûre que tu trouveras le monde génial et je suis sûre qu'on vivra tous pleins d'aventures ensemble, toi, tes frères, ta mère, monsieur Scrooge et moi! Je sais que je pourrais t'apporte de la nourriture avec pleins de goûts différents pour que tu puisses tous les découvrir et que même si le monde n'est qu'un amas de couleurs, il est magnifique et il vaut la peine que tu puisses sortir d'ici!»

Elle ne semblait pas en colère mais enthousiaste et motivée. Il soupira et se laissa glisser contre la paroi vitrée.

«Même si le monde est magnifique, je ne peux pas l'admirer. Je ne vois rien, juste des formes colorées et floues. Je crois que c'est parce que mon œuf s'est fissuré quand la fusée s'est crashée.

-Ton œuf a été fissuré? Pourquoi ta mère n'en a pas parlé, c'est très grave!

-Je suppose qu'elle préfère l'oublier. En plus elle ne sait pas que je ne vois pas comme il faut alors elle est sûre que tout va bien. J'ai même réussi à lui faire croire que je savais lire.

-Tu ne le sais pas?

-Comment je pourrais? Je ne vois même pas les mots quand j'ouvre un livre, c'est trop flou, je vois tout blanc.»

Webby resta silencieuse un long moment.

«J'en parlerai à monsieur Scrooge. Peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose.»

Il se contenta de renifler ironiquement. Espérer dans le vide n'était pas son truc. Il se tourna vers elle.

«Pourquoi tu es venue me voir? Personne ne l'a fait jusque là.

-Tes frères montent la garde. Ils voulaient te voir mais s'ils disparaissaient du champ de vision de votre mère, monsieur Scrooge ou Donald, tout le monde saurait qu'ils sont venus te voir et Gyro insiste sur le fait que tu dois te reposer. C'était plus facile que ce soit moi qui vienne seule pour le moment. On fait de notre mieux pour les convaincre de nous laisser te voir, tu sais? Huey et Dewey sont impatients.

-Qui ça?

-Huey et Dewey! Tes frères!

-Non. Non, ma mère m'a répété pendant dix ans que mes frères s'appelaient Jet et Turbo, ils ne peuvent pas s'appeler... Comment tu le dis? Dewey et Huey? Peut importe, ça ne fait aucun sens.

-Donald les a nommé comme ça en tant que responsable légal. Jet, Turbo et Rebel ne sont pas des prénoms qu'on peut donner légalement à quelqu'un.

-Quoi? Mais alors je ne m'appelle pas Rebel légalement? Mais c'est quoi mon nom alors?

-Llewelyn, ça veut dire «cœur de lion»!

-Llewelyn? Non. Non, non, non! C'est quoi ce nom? C'est hors de question! Je refuse de m'appeler comme ça!

-On peut toujours te donner un diminutif.

-Mais ça n'empêchera jamais que légalement mon nom soit... Pourquoi?

-Tu sais, Huey est le diminutif de Hubert et Dewey est le diminutif de Dewford.

-Comment tu sais tout ça?

-J'ai fait des recherches sur vous! Je trouve ta famille formidable et j'ai fait en sorte de savoir autant de choses que possible! En plus, tes frères sont mes amis et ça me fait tellement plaisir! OH! Est-ce qu'on est amis?

-Euh... Ouais, pourquoi pas.»

Webby poussa un cri de joie trop aigu pour son audition et il la vit ensuite sauter partout en continuant de crier de joie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il supporterait ces cris mais pour l'instant, un peu de vie ne le dérangeait pas trop. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était au centre de l'attention, ça faisait du bien.

-o-o-o-

Huey lui posait pleins de question sur la lune et les luniens et Dewey sur les potentielles qu'il aurait du avoir là haut. Il arrivait à peine à répondre à leurs questions et la plupart du temps, il savait que ses réponses les décevaient même s'ils faisaient semblant. Il put tout de même en apprendre plus sur ses frères et sentit qu'il les appréciait. Webby n'était pas présente, ayant décidé de leur laisser un moment d'intimité et il l'en remerciait pour ça, il n'était juste pas doué du tout pour la conversation.

Au bout d'un moment, Huey tapa la vitre pour attirer son attention. Il pouvait le reconnaître au rouge qu'il portait.

«Au fait, nous avons un cadeau pour toi de la part de tout le monde.»

Rebel fronça les sourcils et suivit la forme de ses frères aller sur la droite jusqu'à la porte qui servait de passage entre le monde et sa cuve et ils ouvrirent la porte. Rebel s'approcha avec curiosité en voyant ses frères entrer. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Dewey le serra dans ses bras, très vite suivi par Huey. Il n'avait plus eu de contact physique avec qui que ce soit depuis un moment et manqua de pleurer en les serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Quand ils se séparèrent, Huey lui tendit une chose floue et étrange. Il leva la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était supposé voir. Huey s'approcha de lui.

«Ferme les yeux.»

Il obéit et le sentit glisser quelque chose sur son bec. Ce fut Dewey qui lui demanda de rouvrir les yeux, excité. Il obéit et resta sans voix, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait dans son champ de vision. Il avait toujours vu des taches de couleur mais là ce qu'il voyait n'avait rien en commun à des taches. Il y avait des choses plus loin les unes que les autres et... Il distinguait les formes de ce qui l'entourait.

Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il pleurait. Il voyait, il voyait réellement tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

«C'est Gyro qui les a faites! Elles s'adaptent à tous les problèmes de vue.» l'informa Huey.

-Si notre tête ne te plaît pas, sache qu'on a tous la même alors la tienne est aussi nulle.» ajouta Dewey.

-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir. Gyro dit qu'il te faudra une journée pour t'habituer à ces lunettes mais dès demain, tu pourras aller dehors.

-Mais pas dans cette tenue.»

Rebel regarda ses frères, perdu. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec sa tenue spatiale que sa mère lui avait faite? Dewey lui tendit un vêtement d'une couleur inconnue.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un pull vert avec une capuche. Tu as besoin de tes propres vêtements.

-Vert?

-Tu ne connais pas le vert?

-Non.

-Eh bien maintenant oui. Mets-le, vas-y!»

Rebel obéit et mit le vêtement sur lui. C'était confortable, il allait peut-être le garder. Peut-être.


End file.
